


Adrenaline Response

by Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, from prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was Billy/Ian & fighting as foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline Response

Billy hated the woods. He hated having to go back for his stupid fucking gear with this annoying, arrogant man. He hated that they were currently stopped because the sooner he could get away from him, the better.  
  
“You know, you could try saying thank you,” Ian said mildly.  
  
“For what?” Billy scowled. “I didn’t ask for you’re help and I didn’t need it.”  
  
“Really? Because I seem to recall you were heading in the wrong direction when I found you. What’s the matter, city boy, can’t hack it in the woods?” Ian asked, stepping toward him.  
  
“I can hack it in the woods and I can do things in the city that you can only dream of,” Billy growled, closing the distances between them.  
  
Ian smirked. “I sincerely doubt that.”  
  
Billy’s eyes narrowed. “Someone needs to take you down a peg or two.”  
  
Ian’s smirk grew. “That might be true.” He looked Billy up and down and it was easy to see the dismissal in his eyes. “But it sure as hell won’t be by you.”  
  
“Wanna bet?”  
  
Ian laughed, the prick. Then he started removing his gear, taking extra care with his weapons. “Let’s go then. I can kick your ass in hand to hand combat just as easily as I can with a rifle.”  
  
“Fine!” He put his weapons alongside Ian’s.  
  
They were in a relatively secluded place and the area they’d stopped was clear enough of branches, trees, large rocks or anything else that might cause serious damage if someone were to be knocked into it. Both of them were too well trained to let someone surprise them, though there really shouldn’t be anyone out here. Johnson was taken care of, safely in lock up.  
  
The first couple of jabs they were just testing each other’s defenses. Billy got in a few good licks but realized early on that he was outclassed. He was good, damn good, but Ian was better. But even after recognizing that Ian was the better fighter Billy didn’t give up. He wasn’t a quitter and he’d make Edgerton _earn_ his victory. Besides, there was always the chance Lady Luck was on his side.  
  
He got even more pissed when he realized Ian was just playing with him, like he was a cat and Billy was a goddamned mouse and just when he’d had fucking well _enough_ Ian pinned him to the ground, and held his wrists above his head.  
  
“Yield,” Ian demanded, face just inches from Billy’s.  
  
“Fuck you!”  
  
Ian gave him a predatory smile and Billy repressed a shiver. “Other way around, I think.”  
  
Billy opened his mouth to protest and that’s when Ian slid his knee between his legs. Billy gasped. “Someone needs to teach you manners.” Ian covered his wrists with one hand and try as he might Billy couldn’t get him off him and couldn’t get free, not unless he was willing to cause real injury and wasn’t _quite_ pissed enough for that.  
  
Ian’s free hand moved down Billy’s body until he cupped him through his jeans. Billy grunted and held very still. Hd was hard, but that was normal after a fight. Adrenaline response and all that. Ian squeezed him gently, then started rubbing him with the palm of his hand. Billy groaned as a frisson of pleasure shot up his spine. “Yield.”  
  
“No,” he said, ignoring the slightly breathy sound in his voice.  
  
“No?” Ian said, quirking an eyebrow. He popped the fly of Billy’s jeans, then pulled the zipper down so slowly that Billy could hear individual teeth separating. Ian watched Billy intently as he slipped his hand under the waistband of Billy’s boxers and Billy couldn’t quite stop a shiver as the hand went lower and lower, teasing, before finally wrapping around his cock. Ian stroked him roughly and Billy pushed up helplessly into the warmth and friction of his hand. He bit his lip to keep from making embarrassing sounds as Ian brought him closer and closer to the edge. “Yield,” Ian murmured.  
  
Billy shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.  
  
Ian chuckled, a low, sexy sound. “Stubborn. Shall I stop?”  
  
He shook his head.  
  
“Shall I continue?”  
  
“Finish it,” Billy growled.  
  
“Not yet.” Ian brought him closer to the brink and then his hand wrapped around the base of Billy’s cock, staving off his orgasm.  
  
“Oh, you _fucker_!” Billy gasped.  
  
“Told you. I’m going to fuck you.” Billy’s cock did not twitch at the promise in Ian’s voice. It didn’t.  
  
Ian produced a packet of lube and a condom from his pants pocket.  
  
“You son of a bitch. You _planned_ this!”  
  
Ian just grinned that irritating grin. “Leave your hands there or I’ll walk away.”  
  
Billy gave serious thought to getting up just because he didn’t want to give Ian the satisfaction. But Ian’s gun callused hand felt too damn good and while he was no longer in danger of coming immediately he was still wound up.  
  
While he’d been debating, Ian had been busy. He’d shoved down his own pants and rolled a condom on. He yanked Billy’s jeans and boxers down to his knees and turned him onto his side. Billy winced as a twig poked at his ribs. He groaned as he felt Ian’s finger pushing inside him. It had been a while, but Billy’s body still remembered how to relax and accept the intrusion. A second finger joined the first and then Ian scissored his fingers. Billy’s hips jerked up reflexively and then Ian found that spot that made his nerves catch fire and his brain melt. “Fuck!”  
  
A moment later Ian pushed inside him in one long movement, one hand steadying Billy’s hips. He started moving almost immediately, and slid the hand from his hips around his cock, his other hand still holding onto Billy’s wrists. He should probably be glad Ian hadn’t decided to use cuffs. Ian hit his prostate and coherent thought vanished. Billy couldn’t help but moan as pleasure pooled in the base of his spine.  
  
Then Ian whispered in his ear, “Next time, you’ll beg me to fuck you.” And Billy came.


End file.
